This invention relates to transversely mounted transmissions and more particularly to such transmissions wherein the torque transmitter and differential gearing are on separate but parallel axes.
Prior art transverse mounted engine-transmission arrangements, incorporating multiple piece housings, have the differential housing portion disposed adjacent the torque converter or clutch housing portion on the same side of the plane of the engine mounting face. These arrangements result in a large offset between the engine and output shaft centerlines. It is possible to reduce the centerline offset by using a one-piece housing or displacing the differential housing transversely of the torque housing, however, this results in output shafts of unequal lengths.